


Untitled

by 13starbuck42



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Female Solo, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13starbuck42/pseuds/13starbuck42
Summary: She should have washed her hair first.





	Untitled

She should wash her hair first. There is never enough hot water. 

But it’s been a slow, lazy Saturday morning, and Dana Scully isn’t fooling anybody. She doesn’t even need a shower, but here she is. She wouldn’t have grabbed her vibrator from the nightstand if she didn’t intend to use it. 

Turning the hot water up and the cold water down - and knowing full well she will regret that decision later - she turns to face the spray, dips her head, and lets it run down her neck and back. Left foot up on the edge of the tub, left hand bracing herself on the shower wall in front of her, she slowly moves her right hand down to her pulsing center. A trick she mastered long ago, she turns the vibrator on with index finger and thumb, already making slow circles around her clit when the smooth buzzing makes contact and she lets out a sigh she didn’t realize she was keeping. 

The slow, wide circles gradually become faster, smaller, and her breathing follows suit. Heart beating, fluttering, in her chest. 

Eyes closed, she turns the hot water up and the cold water down. 

She pivots to her right, dropping her left foot to stand upright. Bracing herself again with her left arm, elbow to fingertip in contact with the shower wall, she continues the faster, smaller circles, bending her knees sometimes and moving her hips in a rhythm that doesn’t seem to make sense but feels just right, and oh - it makes sense to her. 

Turns the hot water up, and the cold all the way off. 

She pretends it’s him behind her, setting the pace, that strangely perfect rhythm. She can feel the length of him, imaginary but vivid and true, pushing her into the tile. This vision of Mulder, this feeling of him hard and rough but tender in the way only he can be, is all she needs and suddenly she is coming. 

She rides the tidal wave of her orgasm full and strong, and in her mind he is coming too, right there, within her. 

Breathing ragged, legs weak, arms shaking, nipples still taut and clit still throbbing. Wet hair plastered to her cheek and neck, blushed face pressed against the cool tile. The hot water now running cold. 

Her lips curl into a sated half-smile. 

She should have washed her hair first.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first piece in a solid 15 years, and my very first venture into smut. I love feedback, so feel free to leave me some. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
